


One Man Band

by queenhandmaidensenator



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin needs attention, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhandmaidensenator/pseuds/queenhandmaidensenator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padme and Obi-Wan try to have a conversation, but Anakin needs attention too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Man Band

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanofthefass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanofthefass/gifts).



> Written for a drabble prompt from fanofthefass

"So I was thinking that this guest list would be appropriate." Padme handed the datapad to Obi-Wan to review. “It’s not often the Senate and the Jedi have formal functions together." Informal dinner parties at her or Bail’s apartments excluded, but she didn’t say that.

"Master! Look!" Across the apartment, Anakin was doing something he apparently felt needed an audience. 

"This looks reasonable," Obi-Wan replied. “Although I would suggest not seating Garm Bel Iblis and Orn Free Ta next to one another." She’d known that, but she supposed Obi-Wan didn’t know she knew that. 

"Master! Padme! Look! Watch!" Anakin shouted again, his voice sounding a little strained this time. 

"I know you and Anakin don’t, but do any of the other Jedi adhere to any kinds of dietary restrictions? I know several of these Senators are using that juice fast right now." Arranging food for several hundred beings, many of whom were entitled jerks with eclectic palettes, made Padme want to start day-drinking and never stop. 

"MASTER!" There was a crash across the room and finally Obi-Wan and Padme turned to see what the big deal was. Anakin pouted from where he was crumpled on the floor. “You weren’t looking."

"No, no dietary restrictions," Obi-Wan said after a long silence, turning back to her and continuing their discussion.


End file.
